Selfish
by with eyes looking up
Summary: And that was exactly what Sasuke wanted, because, after all…he’d always been a selfish man. SasuHinaNaru, very dark themes.


**Selfish**

**SasuHinaNaru(?) angst**

**warning: dark themes. very dark. beware.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke Uchiha would never deny he was a selfish man; in fact, he knew he was.

For the majority of his life, he'd always been the one to sober the mood and make the atmosphere less than pleasant. He'd also always been the one to bring other down with him. He wanted everyone to suffer with him, because it _wasn't _fair for them to all have a happy life with his revenge made him depressed. He wanted them to suffer, all of them; for example, his old team: Team 7.

It started with Sakura, he supposed. She adored him and he knew it- everyone knew it. It got to the point that she loved him more than he loved himself. For some reason this angered him, and he shoved her away without a second glance. He didn't need her love. He wanted her to be miserable right along with him.

He succeeded.

It continued with his sensei and mentor, Kakashi. Kakashi, who had told him so many times that revenge was the wrong path. Kakashi, who only wanted to look out for him. Again, he ignored the possible help and didn't look back.

Again, he succeeded.

Others followed his path of destruction and melancholy trying to find him- trying to fix him. People he knew, some he didn't, some with evil intent, some with good. It didn't matter; he cared for none of them. The one that bugged him though, the one he could never drag into the darkness, was his best friend, his brother, and his teammate.

Naruto. The one person in his life that didn't have to fake a smile around him, that always believed in him, that _never gave up_. Sasuke hated this part of himself; this part that could hate his best friend and that wanted the always cheery blond upset and hurting.

Perhaps that is why he left and perhaps that is why he sought out reasons to hurt his teammate/ friend/ brother.

He'd tried to kill him on numerous occasions, but still the blond remained optimistic. He'd tried to kill Sakura, with no effect. He'd almost given up when he caught word of some _very_ juicy news. Hyuuga Hinata, the girl from their genin days that had secretly- yet somehow openly- had affections for the blond had been rewarded. They were to be married on the day Naruto would success Tsunade Hokage, and everyone was completely _ecstatic_ for the happy couple. It was perfect.

That is what led him to **this**.

"Please," she whimpered for the hundredth time in the last hour, "please, Sasuke, _stop_."

He paid no heed to her soft pleas, focusing only on his lips making purpled bruises on her neck. He would make Naruto fall, even if it meant succumbing to the very existence that Sasuke himself had taken. The path of revenge; the path of darkness.

"You will do perfectly," he hissed in her ear, watching the way her throat bobbed unconsciously in her bout of fear. "Hinata."

He cut of her strangled scream with a hand, eyes flashing red. Her body convulsed twice, quickly, and then it was over. He watched her slump to the ground, his katana in her chest, and blinked out of his reverie. As his senses became more acute, he found himself grimacing at the metallic smell of blood. It never bothered him before, and he didn't linger to figure out why it did now.

When Naruto – his friend, his brother – found his fiancé later that evening, he would be devastated. Sasuke could already picture it.

He would walk in, looking for the purple haired heiress, a grin on his lips. Slowly it would melt away at the smell of blood, and his eyes would widen in fear for his beloved other. He would find her but it would be far, far too late to save her. Angry, he would look for clues or trails, anything, and find the note pinned to the wall above Hinata. He would read it, and his eyes would flash red as the kyuubi stirred within him. He may even cry.

Then, he would leave. The blond would commit his entire life to finding him, and slowly he would be encased in the same darkness that shrouded Sasuke now. Slowly, he would fall. They would be one in the same, teetering on the edge.

And that was exactly what Sasuke wanted, because, after all…

…he'd always been a selfish man.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wow, even I'm scared of this. I hardly even know what it _is_. Well.

I hope you liked it, even if it is a little creepy. Feedback is always welcome and loved. :)


End file.
